The Other Beginning
by megtoons
Summary: When Valka was kidnapped by Cloudjumper, she was able to grab only her daughter, Meg. Learn how she grew up among dragons.
1. Chapter1

Berk was the land to kill or be killed.

Breathing dire dragons were burning every houses of the village, looking for anything to eat. Vikings were fighting against those ferocious beasts, spitting dragons or men blood on the ground everywhere.

A young woman was running between the flames, trying to escape and going toward her house where her two babies were in their cribs alone.

-"Valka! Watch out!"

She heard her name and dock by reflex. A dragon flew right above her head. She then waited a few second to look around. She tried to catch her breath but breathing was becoming difficult with all the smoke. She coughed and didn't hear the Monstruous Nightmare coming behind her. She felt a warmer heat and turned around. The dragon stopped moving and just stared at Valka. Their look didn't broke until a Viking appeared out of no where and rushed to throw his axe on the dragon. But Valka and catch the man's wrist.

-"No! You'll only make it worse!", she pleaded.

The Vikings watched the dragon left and throw a furious glare at her. He snorted and ran away. Valka sighed but then heard a loud crack. She turned her head toward the sound and gasped when she saw a dragon breaking into their house.

-"Hiccup! Meg!"

She ran as fast as she could. Once there she grabbed the first weapon she could reach and walked to protect her babies. But her eyes widen when she saw what was happening.  
The dragons was actually playing with the little boy, making him giggling. The little girl next to him was sleeping peacefully. But both started to cry when the dragon felt Valka and turned around too fast, cutting Hiccup's chin in the process.

The dragon looked at Valka right in the eyes. Then begun an intense staring between them two. Valka saw her own soul in the gentle and intelligent creature. The dragon started to gaze and pur, starting to trust the young lady. Valka smiled and try to reach the dragon with her hand really slowly.

-"Valka!"

The soft moment transformed into rage and destruction the moment her husband shouted her name, throwing his axe between them.

The dragon snapped out of the stare and roared at Stoick, who jumped and went to take his son out of the cradle. He didn't had to jump and take his daughter cause the dragon stepped between him and her and he spat fire. Stoick had time to avoid it.

Valka panicked and caught the wing of the dragon, trying to push him.

-"No, don't!", Valka shouted.

The dragon turned and looked at her, wondering. He looked back at Stoick and Valka took the opportunity to ran to take her daughter in her arms. She didn't had time to breath cause she felt the floor being taking away under her feet. The dragon caught her and flew away with Valka, holding Meg tight against her chest.

-"Valka!", Stoick screamed.

-"Stoick!", Valka called.

Stoick just looked at his wife and only daughter disappeared into the burning night sky.

-"Valka...Meg...", Stoick said their names one last time.

Hiccup, who was in his father's arms, looked at his mom and sister getting away, never to be seen again.

Valka was still high in the air with Meg in her arms. The dragon finally throw both girl on his back. Valka finally could breath, even if she was still really scared.

The flight was becoming really long and Valka fall asleep with the soothing rocking of the dragons. She woke up to the roars of other dragons that appeared next that dragon. They flew along them. The morning came into sight and so was a huge mountain made of spikes of ice. The dragons flew right to it and got into a hole until a huge cove take place.

It had waterfalls falling, spikes of ice a bit everywhere, trees colored with the most beautiful green Valka ever saw, the vegetation was beautiful, free dragons were flying all around.

This was a dragon sanctuary.

The dragon landed and Valka hurried to get down. The dragons were approaching her curiously and she stepped back. She didn't see a rock and tripped, falling into her butt with Meg still sleeping in her arms. She crawled until her back hit a rock wall.

The dragons watched her and sniffed her. A small Terrible Terror came under the big brown dragon and walked to Valka. She gasped and hold her breath when the tiny dragon climbed on her legs. He sniffed Meg. The little girl woke up and yawned. The Terrible Terror puffed warm hair on her puffy cheeks and she giggled.  
Valka just watched them. Her daughter seemed happy and the little dragon was so friendly with her. The bigger dragons around just lay and rested.  
The dragon and girl in her arms eventually fall back asleep and they rested in her arms. Valka sighed.

Maybe peace between dragons and humans was finally possible.


	2. Chapter2

"Meg! Where are you?!"

Valka was walking through the caves of their home on the dragon sanctuary island. She and her daughter that was now 8 years old, lived here since they were taken away from Berk. She never thought of coming, at least she didn't think she was ready. Her opinion about dragon was really unpopular back there and she couldn't handle putting her children in danger because she couldn't kill a dragon.

Meg was really adventurous and also really stubborn. Whenever she could, she would ran everywhere around the island. Sometimes she begged her mom to take her when she was going to bring diner with CloudJumper, the Stormcutter who actually captured them. Meg didn't had any trouble growing in such environment surrounded by dragons. She was even playing with any dragons that was near her. But she was still too young to fly alone and to have her own dragon. Which made complain and pout everytime she asked her mom to help her train one.

Today, it was one of those days. She was pouting she found a small Deadly Nadder and wanted to keep him as her dragon. But the baby dragon still needed his mom and he couldn't fly yet. Valka tried to explain to her calmly but Meg got frustrated and left right away to hide in her usual secret place.

It was in a small cave, on the highest spike of ice of the island. She was throwing rocks to the wall, groaning her frustration out.  
She throw another rock to the wall but she throw it a bit too hard and it bounced to the other side of the cave, hitting something that made a low pitch growl. Meg jumped at the sound and turned around, crawling carefully to the place where the sound came from. She lifted her head slowly and saw two white shapes. A big one and a small one.

It was actually two dragons. A baby dragon and probably his mother. The baby was hiding under her mom's wing and was whining, tugging her mom. The mom wasn't moving. Meg gasped and crawled back and ran to catch her mom.

-"Moooom!"

-"Meg! Finally! Where were-"

-Mom! There is a baby dragon with his mommy but the mommy doesn't move!", Meg said to her mom out of breath and with a sad face.

Valka's face frowned and asked her daughter to take her there.  
Once in the cave, Valka saw the two white dragon laying on the ground. The baby heard them and went to stand to protect his mom.

-"It's okay baby, it's okay. We just want to help.", Valka tried to approach the tiny dragon carefully.

But he kept growling and roaring. Valka sighed and caught a glimpse of blood on the back of the baby and also under the mom.

-"Meg come here."

Meg jumped and swallowed, walking slowly to her mom.

-"I'll need you to distract the baby while I check on his mom.", Valka whispered.

-"What?! How?!", Meg said scared.

-"Don't worry. Just sit and hold your hand carefully.", Valka showed her daughter how to do it.

Meg did as she was told and waited, closing her eyes. The tiny dragon was still growling but stopped eventually. Meg tried to open a eye and looked at the dragons. He was sitting, looking at her, still a bit on his guard but made eye contact with her. Meg could saw the hurt and the scare in his big blue eyes. So she moved slowly and tried to crawl carefully toward him.

The dragon hissed and stood up again and ran to hide under his mom's wing again.

-"No! I don't want to hurt you!", Meg tried, reaching her hand again.

She knelt on her four and put herself at the height of the baby. He growled then whined, like he was crying.  
Valka appeared behind Meg and put a hand on her shoulder.

-"I'm sorry Meg, his mom passed out. She must have been shot by one of those trappers and she probably flew here until her last breath to protect her baby."

-"But, what will happen to the baby?", Meg's voice broke.

-"He won't make it on his own. That's why we need to take care of him from now on."

Meg sniffed and looked back at the little dragon, still desperate to wake his mom.

-"Give him time.", Valka spoke softly before leaving.

Meg looked at the mom laying on the floor. She crawled carefully in front of her and reached to put a hand on her head. But the baby jumped and roared. Meg didn't move and planted her eyes into the baby's one. Their eyes didn't leave each other at all.

Until a few minutes, the baby calmed and suddenly walked to Meg to bury his tiny head in her belly. He cried, finally realizing his mom was gone. Meg's tears were coming into her eyes so she just caressed his tiny head kindly.

After an hour, Meg stood and the baby walked by her side. They said propers goodbyes to the mommy and walked away. Once back at the center of the island, the dragon hide behind Meg, scared of the other bigger dragons.  
Valka chuckled at the sight.

-"Well, I guess it's your time to have your dragon.", she said to her daughter.

-"Really?! That means I can name him?!", Meg gasped happily.

Valka nodded and went back to make diner.  
Meg turned and sat on the ground to face the baby.

-"Okay let's see... how about... Silver?", she said excitedly.

The baby dragon groaned and hit Meg with his wing. He showed her tail and groaned again. Meg rubbed the spot that have been hit and tried to understand what the dragon was telling her. Until she tilted.

-"Oh! I'm sorry! You're a girl!", Meg apologized, "Okay so... how about...", she looked at the sky through the hole in the walls and saw the moon. She blinked and looked back at the white dragon in front of her, "Luna.".

The dragon's ear peaked up and she ran around Meg and nudging her with her head.

-"Haha, I think that means you like it.", Meg laughed.

Valka called her for diner and Luna followed her around.  
That night, Meg slept with Luna puffing warm air on her and cradling her with her little purrs, her new best friend forever.


	3. Chapter3

Years passed and Meg was now 15 years old. She was more independent and more dedicated to dragons than ever. She started even to despite humans when everytime a dragon was coming covering in scars and blood into the sanctuary. With her mom, they saved many dragons from the trappers and heal them when they were severely injured.

Luna was also still by Meg's side. Calling her species the Light Fury, she was going anywhere her best friend was going. Meg couldn't stand to spend an hour without her either. They were literally inseparable. The passed years spent together, they discovered the abilities of Luna. She could fly incredibly fast and her blast was extremely powerful. They also found out that when she flew into her fire, her scales heated up and made them reflecting the environment around her, making her invisible. Meg even did a sword made out of melted scales so her sword could resist any dragon fire.

Both best friends grew up to become more strong and also beautiful. Luna was a gracious white dragon that was shining thanks to her scales. Meg was in her way to become a fiercer woman, following her mom steps. She was careful with her look and always made sure not to look too civilized but also not too wild. That's why she was wearing the grey fur from her old blanket that was wrapping her when she was a baby around her waist, to keep the line between lethal and social. It was also the only thing her mom could keep from their old home.

Valka never talked about Berk to Meg. Mostly because Meg never asked. She might have asked how her dad looked or their island but never too much. She didn't want to think she was related to killers of dragons.

Now, Meg and Luna were always in the sky, flying around in the clouds and pranking the trappers by flying on an invisible dragon, making them think Meg could fly on her own. That was funny.

Today, it was a day they were finally able to go to an adventure on their own and find more lands with maybe more new species of dragons.  
Valka wasn't so confident with that, being the caring and devoted mom she was toward her daughter.

But she had to let her anyway, cause she knew herself that Meg was definitely ready to fight on her own and will always come back home. Besides, she had Luna with her and she was one of the most strangest and dangerous dragon she ever knew.

-"Be careful, okay?"

-"Don't worry mom, I will."

They hugged one last time and addressed a last smile to each other and Meg left.

Valka watched them until they were totally out of eye reach. CloudJumper came by her side, nudging her with his big head. She sighed and scratched his chin.

-"I know Jumper, she will come back."

Meg and Luna were in the sky for an hour now and Meg was breathing hard. She had tears coming. She never admitted that but she was really attached to her mother. She was literally the only human and family she had and she saved her when she was a baby. Her mom was really important to her and going on her first adventure without her was still difficult.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. She will do right. She will come back with a lot of things to tell her mom and she was excited by the thought. Luna cooed, and Meg just leaned on her large neck to hug her.

-"Don't worry sweetie, I'm fine. As long as we are together, nothing can happen to us."

Luna purred as an approval.

They kept flying and the night fall pretty quickly. They both growing tired. Until they finally saw an island in the horizon. Meg sighed and pointed to the rocky island to Luna. They were excited to finally land and rest until they saw a village in fire. They suddenly slowed and flew a bit more higher to not be in people sight. Meg looked carefully and saw flying dragons above this village. She had no idea what was going on so she said to Luna to approach just a little bit more. And that's when she realized that this village were actually killing dragons.

Meg saw red and gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She couldn't go into the mix or else she will just risk Luna's life. She closed her eyes and made the white dragon turn back. Meg was angry to not be able to save those dragons.

Her thoughts were quickly broke when she heard a load roar into the night. She looked up and saw a smoking shape falling toward the woods. She blinked and didn't need to think twice.

-"Luna quick! To the woods!"


	4. Chapter4

Meg searched for the black shape into the woods still on Luna's back. Until they finally saw it. Luna landed and Meg jumped and ran to it. That's when she realize it was a dragon. Not just a dragon.  
A Night Fury.

Luna got really curious, sniffing the smell of an unknown by familiar dragon. She approached it carefully, growling to try to wake him. She cooed at Meg to ask her to come and help the black dragon out of the ropes. The girl walked fast and was about to take her word out. Until she heard a branch crack behind her. She looked at Luna who was in a defense position, roaring at something.

-"Who are you?"

Meg didn't move. She just nodded to Luna as sign that it will be okay. The white dragon relaxed a bit but kept her guard.  
Meg sighed. She didn't have time to waste with a boy. Cause hearing by the voice, it was probably one. She finally turn around, her hood hiding her eyes to the stranger. The guy was a teenager, probably the same age as her. Brown haired and really skinny. He looked so fragile and weak. She almost wanted to laugh when she saw him pointing his small dagger to her.

She scoffed and turned around again. This time she really took her sword out and cut the ropes on the still unconscious dragon. She faced the boy one more time and walked to Luna.

-"I'll let him finish you.", Meg just said coldly and flew high.

But she didn't really fly that far. She asked Luna to land on top of a tree so they could see what this stranger was about to do.

The brown haired guy just put his knife away and looked at the black dragon. He sighed and swallowed. He approached the Night Fury and tried to touch him.  
But the black dragon was actually very conscious and suddenly realized his wings were free. He felt a human way too close to him so he jumped on the guy, tackling him on the ground.

Meg had her breath taken away. She didn't really know what to do. Did she need to go save this guy? Luna growled and Meg groaned.

Both girls were about to go save him but when they looked again, they saw the dragon and the boy having an intense eye contact.

Then the dragon opened his wings and roared in the face of the boy, before leaving him on the ground.  
Meg blinked. She didn't really know how to describe what happen. Why didn't the dragon kill this boy? And why didn't the boy kill this dragon like any other humans? She saw the boy standing before fainting again. She was confused. She exchanged a look with Luna and they both mutually nodded.

Luna flew in direction of the guy and took him between her paws. They hurried and brought him back at the entrance of the village, not wanting to be noticed by the people. Then they flew back to the woods and finally landed to get some rest.

This wasn't really how they expected their adventure to begin. And saving a human was the last thing Meg could expect from her own self. While she was setting a small fire, she groaned and throw angrily another branch into the flames.

She hoped she won't regret it or else she will kill that guy without any hesitation next time. But the question about why the dragon didn't jump on the occasion to kill the boy was making her insane. She thought any dragon would go for the kill if they found themselves in a situation of danger. So why didn't this dragon?  
So many questions were haunting her mind that eventually she fall asleep against her dragon's belly.


	5. Chapter5

Meg was awaken by distress roars. Luna heard them too and didn't wait for Meg to run toward the sound. The young girl tried to follow and after a few minutes, arrived by Luna side.  
The Night Fury had fallen into a cove and he couldn't get out. Meg didn't understand at first until she noticed something that made her angry. The shot from the day before broke his tail. He was missing a tail fin and couldn't fly anymore.

She had no idea how to help the dragon. She bite her nail and thought. She couldn't go back to the sanctuary and bring her mom, the people from the village might find him and kill him. She could stay here to guard the cove but the dragon will die if he stays in the same place forever.

She was lost in her own mind until she heard a click. She crawled carefully toward the edge of the cliff where she was and saw the boy from yesterday, laying on a rock above the cove. She looked at him and groaned, standing. Luna growled so he could notice them. And it worked. The boy panicked and made something fall downward, making the Night Fury lift his head and watching them.

-"I..I'm not here to harm him! I just wanted to observe!", the boy shouted, putting his hands in the hair as a defense.

Meg climbed on Luna and flew to the other side, joining the boy. She climbed off and walked toward the guy, who fall on his butt by trying to walk back. Meg took her sword out and pointed it right onto the guy's throat.

-"If you hurt him, I hurt you.", she said coldly.

The boy swallowed and nodded.  
-"If you tell anyone he's here, I'll make you pay.", she said with the same glacial voice.

The boy nodded again.  
Meg leaned down to look at the boy's face more attentively. He looked really familiar but was pretty she never met him before. She snorted and climbed on Luna again and left.

It was the day after. Meg and Luna were still guarding the cove. They throw fishes to the black dragon and tried a few times to go see him. But he was really reluctant. Luna approached him, making him understand that everything was okay and they bonded pretty quickly. But he was still groaning at Meg when she tried to feed him.

Meg and Luna went to catch some fish and they were on their way back. They were about to climb down the cove until she saw the same boy again, with the Night Fury looking at what he was doing. She blinked and just observed the scene.

The black dragon then did something unpredictable and started to draw on the dust. The boy walked around the drawing and fall nose to nose with the dragon. Then, something happen that took Meg's breath away.

They bonded.

Meg couldn't sleep that night, thinking about a way to make the dragon fly again on his own. She tried hard to think about something but nothing. Dawn came and that's when she fall asleep. But she couldn't rest for too long cause a strong wind blew on her.  
She rubbed her eyes and searched what was that. Luna growled and pointed her snot to the sky. It was the Night Fury. He was flying!

Meg laughed cheerfully and put her first in the air. But something was off. The dragon seemed to have something on his tail. Wait, it was actually a someone!  
The dragon came down again in the cove and threw that someone away. But he directly fall in the water after. She looked and saw that boy again. She looked back at the dragon and saw a new fin on his tail. So it was that boy that made it!

Meg for the first time, smiled. Finally a human that was nice with dragons. She decided to spy on that guy and wait for his next actions. And she wasn't disappointed.  
Each day, he came back with a new thing with him. Cords, ropes, without forgetting baskets of fish to feed the dragon. One day, he came with a saddle. Another day with pedals. An entire mechanism to make the tail work. Until the day he tried to go for their first flight. That's when she decided to join.

The guy was trying to figure the position of the tail while being on the dragon when Meg appeared on Luna next to him.

-"You're weird for a guy who lives in a village full of dragon killers.", Meg said.

-"Haha... I'm used not to be like them so let's just say I don't care.", he laughed nervously.

-"How are you riding this dragon?", Meg finally asked.

-"Oh! I made a tail but apparently I can't find a way to make it work without a saddle so I guess I'm stuck with Toothless now.", he patted the dragon's head.

-"Toothless?", Meg asked confused.

-"Yeah!", the guy smiled.

-"Hn.", Meg scoffed, "I see you bonded with this dragon. You better not betray him.", Meg warned.

-"I would never. He's my buddy!", the guy said and turned the pedal with his left foot and the tail opened, "Let's go try!", and then both dragon and boy were flying fast near the water.

Meg watched them do it. Luna purred and Meg just shrugged as an answer. They followed the guys but they lost them. They heard an explosion and saw them not so far flying through flames. The girls flew toward them and Meg hold back a laugh when she saw the guy's hair burned.

They landed at the far side of the island and made a small campfire, grilling fish.

-"I'm Hiccup. By the way.", the guy broke the silence, gesturing his hand to her.

Meg blinked and just looked at him. She took his hand and shook it.

Maybe this boy could help her change her mind about people and even maybe help her finally making peace between dragons and humans..


	6. Chapter6

Meg and Hiccup were flying back to the cove, none of them daring to say something.

Once there, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and he said good night to him and Meg. She just nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and turned back to look at Luna and Toothless playing. She chuckled and called Luna for the night. She decided to sleep in the cove and keep company to Toothless. She was still under the surprise of that guy riding a night fury.  
Thinking about it made her eventually fall asleep at some point.

The next day, Meg stayed in the cove, playing with the two furies. Luna was still a bit cautious with Toothless. It was cute and funny to watch. Then Luna pushed Meg to go flying, her wings hitching and wanted to be away from the black dragon. Meg chuckled. She petted Toothless on the head, telling him they'll come back in a bit and climbed on Luna to go flying.

They came back after two long hours. But Meg saw Hiccup. With another girl. Her axe in her hand and Toothless not so far. She frowned and landed on top of the cove.

-"Luna, hide!", Meg whispered.

Luna turned invisible by heating her scales and stayed next to Meg, watching the dialogue between that girl and Hiccup. She saw him presenting Toothless before the girl ran away. Hiccup sighed and just let her go, which made Meg not so happy.

-"Hey!", she shouted, gliding the long of the rock wall.

-"Ah! Meg! Hey Meg, I thought you were gone.", Hiccup chuckled nervously.

-"So you'll just let her tell everyone you have a Night Fury here and let them kill him?!", Meg snapped.

-"What- No! Of course not!", Hiccup tried to say.

-"You better, cause or else it's you that they'll find dead.", Meg whispered coldly.

-"What? You wanna kill me?"

-"If it's for a dragon safety, then yeah."

-"You wouldn't-"

-"Try me.", Meg warned.

She had her eyes turned into daggers and shivers went all the way up to his spine. He swallowed hardly and shook, definitely scared. She wasn't joking, he could feel it.  
Meg turned around and started to walk away. She stopped in her tracks before adding.

-"You better stop her now and made her change her mind about telling your people.", then she disappeared into the woods.

Hiccup sighed and scratched his head. He looked at Toothless and suddenly had an idea.

Meg was throwing rocks into the ocean, Luna beside her, still with her invisible cloak. She was fuming. She knew she shouldn't have trust a fishbone like this Hiccup. She should have guessed it just by his name. What bad could he bring to her? But what harm could he cause to dragons? The Night Fury actually defended him when the girl was harassing him.  
She pulled her hair, making Luna whined in compassion.

-"It's okay sweetie. We just need to find a way to-"

She got interrupted by a high pitch scream in the sky.  
She lifted her head up and saw a black shape turning around and around in the sky and going straight to the water then coming back. Meg couldn't help but grin when she saw the girl and Hiccup on the back of Toothless. Maybe he was getting his revenge for having humans riding him without permission. She climbed on Luna and decided to follow them far behind. She laughed on how scared the girl was.

Suddenly, Toothless stopped and went above the clouds. Meg furrowed an eyebrow and so was Luna. So they continued following them. The girl stopped screaming and looked like more amazed now. Meg couldn't help getting more curious. The girl even looked like she was having the time of her life and enjoying it a lot. They approached the village but quickly turned around it and flew away from the small island.

Meg wondered where Toothless was actually bringing them so Luna and her stayed behind them. She heard them talk but couldn't get what they were talking about. She told Luna to get a bit more close but Luna suddenly snapped and her invisible cloak turned opaque. She became all crazy and dived and grazed the water, flying fast toward a big cloud of fog.

-"Luna! Luna where are you going?!"

Luna was like hypnotized. She wasn't listening to Meg and kept flying toward now what looked like a huge volcano.  
But before Luna could fly into it, Meg pinched her skin under her neck and covered her ears with her arm. Luna suddenly went limp and went to crash down.

-"Wake up Luna.", Meg whispered gently in her ear.

Luna's eyes opened and she shook her head before opening her wings again and avoiding the hard smash on the rocks. She flew away from that weird island and went back to the cove.  
Meg turned around, trying to see if she could find Toothless but she could only Nadders and Zippleback. She sighed and stopped looking back, hoping at least the Night Fury was okay.

Meg was pacing around in the cove, getting worried for the black dragon. Until she heard talking. She ran to hide behind a rock, Luna behind her as well.

-"No No, it totally make sense! It's like a bee hive, there're the workers and that's their queen. Come on, we need to tell your dad!"

Meg gasped. So it was a dragon nest. And that girl wanted to tell everything. She started to thought about killing that girl right away. She looked at them again.

-"Hiccup, we just discovered the nest! The thing that Vikings were looking for since first sail here! And you want to keep it as a secret?! Uh, to protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!", the girl chuckled.

-"...Yes.", Hiccup said really serious.

Meg blinked. So that guy really was attached to Toothless. Meg thought better about him. But her mind got stopped when she heard a kiss and then the girl running away.  
Hiccup was just going to let her running away?! She groaned and decided to stop hiding.

-"So you're just gonna let her go?!"

Hiccup jumped, not expecting her at this time.  
-"Gods, you're scared me!", he said with a hand on his heart.

Meg walked toward him, anger building inside her. She grabbed him by the collar.  
-"Are you aware that she might reveal everything?! That she can lead an entire village to a dragon nest?! And you said that you won't let that happen?! Are you kidding me?!", she shouted.

-"No! Astrid won't tell anyone!"

-"How are you so sure about that?!"

-"Because! It's Astrid! It's a woman of her word!"

-"Oh really? And how do you know that? Is she your friend?"

-"Yeah!...no.. I don't know!"

-"You don't know?!", Meg exclaimed.

-"She's a good person! I know she won't tell!", Hiccup shouted back.

-"Oh. I see. You have a crush on her.", Meg scoffed, letting go of his shirt.

-"W-what?! Nooo...", Hiccup blushed, rubbing his neck.

-"Well, I don't care. I'm not trusting her. I should throw her into the ocean.", Meg sighed.

-"What?! I told you I know she won't say a thing!"

-"I don't care about what you say! I don't trust you either anyway!", Meg snapped.

-"Well, maybe you should. I don't wanna hurt a dragon, just like you! My best friend is a dragon, also just like you! Maybe it's time you trust people.", Hiccup snapped as well, actually for the first time in his life.

-"Well guess what, humans are not worth the trust and they proved it many times!"

A silence took place.

Hiccup looked at Meg, determinate. Just like Meg toward Hiccup.

-"I should go.", Hiccup finally say.

Meg snorted and nodded.  
Both teenagers walked away and went to sleep on both on their side, thinking about the same thing.

How to keep their dragons safe.


	7. Chapter7

Meg was throwing rocks to the lake, the conversation from the previous still ringing in her brain.

« Maybe it's time you trust people »

Trusting people? When they are capable of the worse?! Nah hah she thought. She groaned and throw another rock more hard. She groaned and leaned back on Luna, who laying behind her. Toothless was also close to them, sleeping peacefully. Meg sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the birds around.

Suddenly, Toothless jumped and his ears perked up. Meg looked at him confused and watched him running to try to escape the big rocky wall around the cove.

-"Toothless! Calm down! Hey buddy what's going on?!", Meg called.

But Toothless ignored and finally did climbed up and ran away.  
Meg climbed on Luna and followed him. But they had to stop when they saw he was going into the village.

-"Toothless no! Come back!"

Luna and Meg decided to fly around in the clouds, to try to find him. But she arrived way too far. Toothless was caught by Vikings who tied him up tightly.  
Meg gasped. The want to go right now to save Toothless was really big. But she had to wait a bit more, the time to have a plan and not risking Luna or her life for nothing.

She saw Hiccup, trying to reach Toothless but retained by the same girl of the night before. How much she wanted to kill everyone.

She looked at Toothless, being board on the boat, all chained and tied up. They finally sailed away.

-"Okay Luna, let's follow them above the clouds. Cloak time.", Meg whispered to her dragon.

Luna opened her wings and fly fast to the sky. She threw Meg high and shot a blast and flew into it, returning invisible. Meg started to fall and Luna caught her on her back. Now Meg was flying on an invisible dragon. She put her hood and followed the ships silently.

The ships entered suddenly a big cloud of fog. Meg knew that fog.

-"Luna stop!", Meg said.

Luna whined and stopped.

-"We can't risk going there. That queen dragon will them anyway. Hopefully Toothless will be able to get away.", Meg sighed.

Luna cooed and flew back to the small island.

Meg landed near what looked like an arena, where Toothless was caught. She was about to head back to the woods but saw Hiccup and a bunch of kids with him. They were all trying to tame a dragon and Hiccup was watching.  
That was it. She groaned furiously and ran to the arena, Luna following, still invisible.

Meg walked into the place with a loud grunt. Hiccup turned around and gasped when he saw her.

-"You let him getting caught! And now you're letting other kids riding dragons! I'm gonna kill-"

-"Wooow hold on! I'm not letting them, I'm teaching them! We are going to save Toothless!", Hiccup exclaimed as a defense.

-"What?!"

-"Heeeey lady, you wanna help us save-", a buff kid approached Meg but only interrupted when Luna appeared out of no where, letting her scales turning opaque again and growling at him.

He got scared and ran to hid behind his Monstruous Nightmare.  
The other dragon started to growl but Luna let out a high roar, making everyone shut up.

-"Thank you Luna.", Meg smiled.

But her smile disappeared quickly when she faced Hiccup again.

-"You really think you, bunch of kids, will be able to defeat an Alpha dragon?! Let me laugh! I don't care about you but there is no way you'll risk these dragon's lives to save your little butts!", Meg warned.

-"Well, we are going anyway.", Hiccup hold her stare.

-"I'm gonna-"

-"Hey! You both want the same thing, saving Toothless. So why don't you team up instead of fighting so we can waste messy time that we already did?!", the blond girl interrupted.

Meg and Hiccup looked at each other for a moment.  
-"I'm gonna only watch and if a life of dragon is in serious danger, then I'll come. I won't let Luna risk her life for people.", Meg crossed her arms.

-"Okay.", Hiccup agreed.

-"So now can we get going?", said the girl on her Nadder.

They all took off to the sky and arrived at "dragon island".

The war had already began, Vikings were trying to fight what looked like a Red Death. Meg, as promised, stayed above and just looked. She noticed the Gronkle and the guy with it about to be smashed, so she ordered Luna to shoot the leg. The guy thanked Meg but she just ignored and flew high again.  
She tried to find Toothless but couldn't find him.

-"There're up!"

She heard the blondie calling. Then she looked up and saw Hiccup and Toothless in the sky, diving right to the big dragon and shoot at him. Meg told Luna to land behind a rock and looked at the unbelievable scene in front of her.

The battle was intense and followed into the clouds. It was impressive! Then Hiccup and Toothless dived right to the ground before blasting the inside of the mouth the Red Death. Then followed a huge explosion.

Minutes, and hours passed, everyone was trying apparently to find Hiccup until someone finally did. Meg ordered Luna to stay put behind the rock and ran and found a way between Vikings to see what was going on. Her breath was taken away when she finally saw it.  
Toothless had protected Hiccup the entire time during the fire.

-"So they really bonded.", Meg murmured.

A few days passed. Meg was getting ready to fly away from here. Luna was eating her fish while Meg sharpened her sword.

-"Hey!"

Meg jumped and turned to see Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup had now a metal leg and Toothless a total new prothetic tail.

-"Hey.", Meg just answered, stepping to Luna who just finished her meal.

-"So you're going already?"

-"Yeah. I need to get back to my mom."

-"You have a mom?! I thought you hated humans?", Hiccup teased.

-"She learned to hate them. She ran away from her village on her own decision because they couldn't stop killing dragons.", Meg shrugged.

-"Well, she couldn't get with my dad.", Hiccup chuckled.

-"You don't have a mom?", Meg asked curiously.

-"No. She was eaten by a dragon when I was a baby."

-"Dragons don't eat people.", Meg frowned.

-"That's what my dad said.", Hiccup shrugged.

Meg frowned but ignored.

-"Well, good bye then.", Hiccup hold his hand.

Meg hesitated and took his hand and shook it. Luna and Toothless sniffed each other but Luna turned away before Toothless could get closer. Meg climbed on Luna.

-"Good bye Hiccup.", Meg said.

Luna stretched her wings and Meg turned around one last time and grinned at Hiccup.

-"I'm Meg, by the way."

Then the girls took off to the sky, having this weird impression that they won't see the last of Hiccup and Toothless soon.


	8. Chapter8

Meg was on her way back to the sanctuary. She needed to process and tell her mom what happen. That an island just made peace with dragons thanks to a random guy she met. It was such a weird and unbelievable story that she wanted to tell. She sighed and leaned down on Luna's back while flying.

-"Well sweetie, that was quite the adventure. When you think that we just wanted to explore the archipelago.", Meg chuckled.

Luna growled in agreement.  
Meg closed her eyes and let the chill breeze blow her face. Nothing was more peaceful than being in the air, watching the clouds passing by above her head, Luna's wing flapping time to time, the waves crashing under them, the distress roar of a dragon...  
Hold on?

Meg's eyes snapped wide open and looked around her but couldn't find anything. She blinked and leaned back, thinking it might have been her brain playing a trick on her. But then the roar echoed again. This time Luna heard it and her ears perked up, her snot sniffing and looking around. She stopped in her flight and growled. Meg looked where Luna was pointing her head.

A Skrill. Flying above a ship.

-"Luna, fly above it but stay above the clouds, we don't want the ship to notice us.", she said in Luna's ear.

The white dragon did as told and flew around what obviously looked like a hunter ship. Meg groaned and looked at the dragon. Arrows was shot toward him and he kept avoiding it. But he was growing tired Meg noticed and soon, he will be too exhausted too keep avoiding the shots and will be captured or maybe even killed.

-"Okay Luna, we need to do something."

The Skrill was flying still and didn't move. Meg wondered why but she shook her head and with Luna, she dived onto the ship. The white fury blasted the ship many times. The hunters not knowing what was hitting them since Luna and Meg were flying too fast for their eyes.

Smoke invaded the deck, hunters jumping onto the water for safety. Meg took advantage of it and flew right in front of the dragon.

-"Go! You're free!", Meg motioned the sky.

But he just roared and flew past them and right to the ship again.  
-"What the-"

The Skrill blasted a lighting on the ship, damaging it even more. A few hunters that were still on the boat shot other arrows to him but the dragon didn't move. He was searching for something.  
Meg was confused and looked on the ship. What could he possibly look for on a hunter ship?

Then the electric dragon roared more loudly. Meg squinted and she gasped.  
There was a girl on the boat, hold by an ugly hunter. The Skrill went crazy and kept roaring. He knew he couldn't strike the hunter or else he will hurt the girl.  
Meg sighed.

-"Well, looks like if we want to save that dragon, we need to save that girl first.", Meg said to Luna, "Let's go sweetie!".

Luna roared and dived again on the ship. Meg jumped on it while Luna kept blasting the wooden boat. Meg took her sword and started to fight the buff men that ran right to her. She sent a few guys to the ground but some did hit her. She yelled and kept punching, kicking with everything she got. The Skrill joined the rescue party and helped defending Meg with Luna. Even the hunter that was holding the girl eventually got knocked out and she could finally escape.

She jumped on the edge of the deck and the blue Skrill caught her on her back. They flew away and turned around to see if Meg and Luna were behind with them. But they were not.

Meg was indeed far from being free again. Many other men came out and attacked her.

-"For Thor's sake! Where are they all coming from?!", Meg groaned.

She shouted and ran to them. She was a warrior! She will never turn down a fight, especially if the fight is against nasty hunters. But it was becoming a bit too long and she was not used to fight for this long. She didn't see a hunter that sneaked behind her and sent her against the wall.

Meg yelled in pain and fall on the floor. She took deep breaths, her head a bit dizzy with the shock. She then heard a loud thump beside her. It was Luna, growling also in pain. Her wing had been hit. Meg tried to get up but her arm was torturing her. She hissed and crawled to her faint dragon. She also felt the darkness closing around her. She couldn't faint now! She couldn't let herself and Luna getting captured by some stupid dragon hunters! She tried to get up again but it was a fail.

When she thought it was going to be over, a blind light made her squeeze her eyes. She then felt something lifting her in the air and the wind blowing her face, before she completely blacked out of exhaustion.


	9. Chapter9

Meg woke up with her head throbbing. She whined and tried to move but winced when she felt a sting pain in her left arm. She blinked and leaned her eyes on it. It was wrapped. She sighed but suddenly tended. She sat up in a second and looked around her. She was in a house. Small but still cozy. She was in bed too. She searched for anyone but no one was near.  
Her head hurt and she whined and put a hand on it. But she immediately froze.

-"Luna?!"

Meg ignored her head and got out of bed and ran out of the house.

-"LUNA!", she called.

People were surrounding her. Houses everywhere. She started to panic. She tried to reach for her sword but it wasn't on her hip. She groaned and ran all over the village. Until she heard a familiar roar.

-"Luna!"

She ran toward the sound and found her dragon laying on the ground, a splint around her wing. She laughed of relief and jumped on her dragon. Luna also looked relieved and licked Meg's face.

-"Yeah yeah, I was so worried too. My sweetie! I'm so sorry! I'll get you outta here I promise."

Luna purred. Then her ears perked up and she roared at something behind Meg. Meg turned around and saw the Skrill she saved standing right in front of her, her wings wide open.

She frowned and put a hand on Luna's head to calm her down. She reached gently her hand gently to the blue dragon, avoiding his eyes. The Skrill roared then stilled, before leaning his head against her palm and purring. Meg sighed and caressed gently his scaly head.

-"I see you woke up."

Meg froze and turned her head. A girl was standing a few feet away and watched her with a big smile. Meg put herself in front of the dragons as to protect them in case to.

-"Hey hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt these dragon. In fact, that Skrill is my dragon.", she said calmly.

The Skrill jumped and then ran to the girl, pushing Meg on the side harshly. The blue dragon rubbed his face against the blond girl and she hugged him back.

-"This is Thorgard. He's my best friend.", the girl assured.

Meg relaxed a bit but still stayed in front of Luna.

-"He's still young so he likes to play a lot. He has been trying to play with your dragon but apparently she doesn't seem as excited as Thorgard tho. I think he doesn't understand that your dragon is actually hurt and it's annoying your dragon. He hadn't stopping roaring at her haha.", the girl chuckled.

The Skrill ran back in front of Luna, making Meg walked away. She looked at it poking Luna's ears running all around her. It's true that Luna didn't seem quite amused. Meg blinked and just looked at them. Her headache rushed back and she whined, putting a hand on her forehead. The other girl care by her side and helped her sitting on her rock near them.

-"You've been hit on the head and your arm is broken. You really should rest.", the girl spoke gently.

Meg groaned and sighed. She stared at her feet. She couldn't stay here for too long. Her mom will be deadly worried. She knows she said to her she was on an adventure but it wasn't supposed to last so any days.

-"Aby."

Meg snapped out of her thought and looked up at the girl.

-"I'm Aby. My name is Aby. Aby Unfrid.", she smiled, handing her hand to her.

Meg hesitated and turned her head to look at the dragons.

-"Meg.", she said flatly.

Astrid pulled back her hand awkwardly and moved on her feet nervously. She looked at Luna and Thorgard playing, at least Thorgard.

-"They are becoming friends I think. Thorgard likes your dragon. By the way, what's the species of your dragon? Cause she looks beautiful! I never saw a dragon that beautiful before!", Astrid said enthusiastically.

-"How did you become friend with your dragon?", Meg said coldly, without even turning her head.

-"Oh. Well, I was probably 10 when I almost fall from a cliff. No one was around me and I couldn't hang for too long. Till a baby Skrill pulled me back. Once I was back on the grass, we looked at each other for a while and then she left. He was alone. I was surprised a baby was without his mom. So I got curious and followed him. And bit by bit, I started to connect with him and we bonded and became best friend. Now I'm not going anywhere without her."

-"Hm."

Awkward silence.  
-"Thank you for saving me and Thorgard. We got surprised by a hunter ship and they captured us. I managed to free Thorgard but got caught in the process. So really, thank you.", Aby said sincerely.

-"I was only trying to save your dragon.", Meg said as cold as before.

-"Oh. Still. Thanks. He's my best friend. I can't imagine being away from her."

-"Really?", Meg finally showed some interest in her words.

-"Yes! Everything change since he's in my life. And for the best.", Aby smiled.

-"And your village didn't do anything? Like trying to kill her for example?", Meg frowned confused.

-"Gods no! Our village is friendly to dragon. We don't kill them. We help them."

-"Hn, of course.", Meg chuckled sarcastically.

-"Yeah I swear. Hey, come on, I'll show you.", Aby took Meg's good arm and pulled her on her feet.

-"Hey, where are you taking me?!", Meg said, not really appreciating the fact being pulled.

-"I'll show you my village. And prove to you that there aren't only dragon killers out there.", Aby winked at her.

Meg raised her eyebrows.  
Was this girl really going to try to change her mind?


	10. Chapter10

"So, this is my island, Thor Island! We are not a lot of people but everyone is nice and friends with everyone. We are like a big family. We were friends with dragons since a long time ago. But I'm the only one that rides one. In fact, I'm the daughter of the chief of this tribe and so, it's my role to protect our village and since I'm with Thorgard, nothing can get here without him striking thieves boat or hunters ship.", Aby explained.

Meg was just walking behind her and observing the life there. A few terrible terrors were standing on people shoulders. Nadders were sleeping in the middle of the streets. Dragons and people were totally living in peace.

-"So what do you think?", Aby appeared right in front her, making her snapping out of her revery.

-"I... honestly don't know.", Meg frowned.

-"I know it's not common but hey, you have a dragon too. So maybe it will be common someday.", Aby cheered.

-"Hm.", Meg sighed.

-"Come on. Say it.", Aby said smugly.

-"Whut?", Meg raised an eyebrow.

-"That this village is cool and that you were wrong about us.", Astrid giggled.

-"Hn. If you think I'm just gonna agree and turn back on the words I said, you've got another thing in coming.", Meg scoffed.

-"Oh seriously?! Come on! Hey maybe you can live here and join me to protect Thor Island?", Aby smiled.

-"No.", Meg snapped.

-"Why?!"

-"I... my mom is waiting for me. I have a home.", Meg said flatly.

She was already gone for too long. Valka might be really worried now and Meg didn't want her to risk getting out of the sanctuary with dozen of dragons and then be caught by trappers.

-"Oh I see. Well you'll need Luna to heal her wing first.", Aby shrugged.

-"Wow, thanks for reminding me, I completely forgot.", Meg said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Astrid laughed.  
-"So since you might stay here for a while, why not being friends for the time being?", Aby asked gently.

-"I don't know. I don't usually do... friends.", Meg said.

-"Well then, I'll be your first. And I'm not the type of giving up on people. If you thought I was, you've got another thing in coming.", Aby grinned and winked at Meg.

Meg blinked and surprised herself by chuckling.  
That was a win for Aby already.

-"Alright! Are you hungry? Cause it will be almost time for lunch.", Aby asked.

-"Not really-"

Groooaaaaan.

-"I think your stomach is telling you otherwise.", Aby laughed.

Meg blushed. Aby took her right arm and brought to a huge hall. People were eating in there and it smelled like fried chicken and potatoes.

Aby made her sit at a table and went to catch two plates of food. Meg stared at the food first before picking it and bringing it to her mouth.

-"Hmmmm."

Meg put her hand in front of her mouth, her face red by realizing she was the one making that sound. It was so not her.

-"It's good right?", Astrid said mouth full.  
Meg just nodded.

-"I never had food like this to be honest.", Meg sighed, "My mom and I are actually living in a hidden place away from-", she stopped herself and shook her head, "Why am I even telling you this."

-"It's alright. I can promise you I won't tell anyone about this. I'm an excellent secret keeper. And if it can prove it to you that we can be friends, well, that's one more reason not to tell anything.", Aby reassured.

Meg looked at her and looked back at her plate. She picked a potato and brought it to her lips. Once swallowed, she was about to speak again when...

-"DRAGON OUT OF CONTROL! EVERYONE RUN!", someone shouted in the hall.

A white shadow appeared at the door and roared loudly.  
It was Luna, looking angry but also scared and worried. She was looking for Meg.

Meg didn't waste much time and ran to her best friend.

-"Luna! I'm here! I'm okay sweetie!", Meg reached for her.

Luna's eyes fall on Meg and she calmed instantly. She jumped on Meg and licked her face, happy and relieved to see her rider out of danger. Meg hugged her and patted her head, making Luna purring.

-"You need to rest Luna or else your wing won't heal and we won't be able to go home.", Meg spoke softly.

Luna cooed as to say she agreed.

-"Wow, she really loves you.", Aby said behind them, Thorgard having joined her.

Luna groaned and put her tail around Meg.

-"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm the one who did your splint. I won't harm you or Meg I promise.", Aby leaned on her knees and opened her hands to show Luna she wasn't going to hurt or attack them.

Luna relaxed. Meg caressed her head and smiled. Luna was really there no matter what. She looked back at Aby, who offered her a nod and a smile.

Maybe it was time for Meg to open up and finally have a real friend.


	11. Chapter11

A month passed and Meg's arm and Luna's wing were finally getting better. Luna was able to fly again and Meg to fight with her sword. They were staying on Thor Island, finally relaxing and enjoying new lands without being scared being tracked by hunters.

Aby decided to give a big tour of her island and race with their dragons around. Aby showed Meg her skills on riding Thorgard, diving head first and with only a flap of wings, flew up again by the Light Fury side. Of course Meg took it as a challenge and nodded at Luna who immediately understood the question. Meg stood on Luna and let herself fall. The white dragon, instead of flying to catch her rider, shot a plasma blast and flew into it, disappearing. Aby just watched it happen and saw Meg nearing the land. The blond girl was about to order her Skrill to go fetch her but she suddenly saw Meg at her side, flying, on nothing but air.

Aby only blinked in confusion until Luna appeared slowly under Meg's lap. Meg smirked smugly and winked then flew ahead. Aby chuckled. This girl was indeed not like the ones from her tribe. She never was able to fly with someone else than her sister, so having a friend was really nice.

The young girls were flying back to the island, a storm coming toward them and needed to take cover cause flying in the rain wasn't really the nicest feeling.

-"And your father never recognized your fighting skills?"

-"Nah. Since my sister is the heir, he's only interested in what she does.", Aby shrugged.

-"That's not really fair is it?", Meg frowned.

-"Yeah but whadaya want, that's how tribes works I guess. I'm not saying that my dad isn't kind with me. He is, really. He only has us. But he's just putting all his hopes in Ase. And he's right to do so. She's really strong and a loving sister with me. She's the best. In everything she does. And I admire her. And so is my dad. And I guess it makes him forget sometimes that I'm here too.", Aby sighed.

-"I'm sorry.", Meg said.

-"It's okay. I'm still happy with how things are. But enough about me. What's your family like? You also have those sibling problems?", Aby teased.

-"Actually I don't have siblings. It's just me and my mom.", Meg said flatly.

-"Oh. Then where do you live? What's the name of your island? And even if you're not really a civil person, what's your village like?", Aby asked enthusiastically.

-"I'm sorry I can't tell anything.", Meg shook her head.

-"Oh come on just-"

-"No!", Meg exclaimed.

Aby's mouth shut. Silence settled between them once again.  
-"Well, just know that I'm happy I met you and that you're welcome here whenever you want.", Aby tried again.

-"Thank you.", Meg nodded, giving a hopeful smile at the blondie.

Meg happened to talk more and be more open with Aby but still was careful not to tell too much. It was still too soon to talk about where she lived, with who and mostly how. Aby seemed really wanting for Meg to stay but Meg needed to get back to Valka. It had been already way too long and her mom was probably sick worried. She couldn't let her come to find her and let the sanctuary unguarded with trappers around.

-"I need to get back home.", Meg spoke out loud after a moment of silence between them.

-"Oh, already?", Aby asked sadly.

-"Yes. It had been too long and my mom is probably worried.", Meg explained.

-"Oh yeah. Well. I understand.", Aby sighed.

Meg felt guilty for the first time and bite her lip. She swallowed her proud with difficulty but spoke.

-"I am... thankful, for your help. For what you've done for us. For me. In these past days. I uh... I guess there is still hope that not everyone is hating on dragons.", Meg said, putting her hood on as she felt a few drops of rain falling but mostly to hide her blush.

-"I'm glad I could help. You saved my life and Thorgard too. That was only normal. Besides, it also felt nice to finally have a friend to hang out with.", Aby smiled.  
Meg turned back to her.

-"A friend?", Meg gasped.

-"Well of course!", Aby smiled wider.

Meg blinked and lowered her head, looking at the water under Luna.

-"What is it?", Aby asked.

-"Nothing it's just... weird, to have a friend. That is actually not a dragon.", Meg shrugged.

-"Oh I see. Well then I guess that makes me your best friend.", Aby chuckled with a proud grin.

Meg couldn't help but laugh but nodded. It really felt good.  
-"Just promise you will come back visit me.", Aby begged.

-"I promise.", the auburn girl nodded.

Aby's smile came back.

Both girl saw the island getting nearer and their dragons paced their flight to reach it.  
Until they heard shouts. Meg looked around and gasped.  
-"Luna wait!"

The white dragon growled and stopped, making Aby stopping as well.

-"Meg? What's wrong? What's happ-"

-"There!", Meg pointed.

Aby followed her finger and looked at the distant shadow. When she suddenly realized.

-"That's a hunter ship!", Aby gasped, turned back to look at Meg, "We can't let them approach the island now! I need to go to warn my father first and-"

-"There is no time for that or they will ambush your village and you won't have time to gather your skrills in the mountain.", Meg said.

-But-"

-"We will take care of them ourselves.", Meg said fiercely.

-"What?! Are you crazy?! They are four ships full of hunters, how are we suppose to-"

-"We have dragons!"

-"Only two!"

Meg sighed.

-"Aby listen. I've dealt with an entire ship like these on my own, in a few minutes only. They are not fireproof. A few blast will destroy their ships and drown them. Beside, you have a Skrill and there is a storm coming. The weather is with us! We can't lose!", Meg explained.

-"Meg I don't know-"

-"Aby! You told me you wished your father could look at you the same way he's looking at your sister, that he could finally recognize your skills and your strength. Well, this is the time!", Meg encouraged.

Aby stared at Meg for a moment then watched the ship afar. She took a deep breath and looked back at Meg, with determination this time.

-"Okay. Let's do this.", Aby nodded.  
Meg smiled.

-"Then, let's kick some butts."


	12. Chapter12

Aby and Meg were flying straight to the hunters ships, blasting the two smalls one with everything they got at first. They were avoiding arrows as best as they could but unfortunately, Thorgard got one in the neck and it weaken him.

-"Thorgard! Come on baby you can do it!", Aby encouraged her dragon as he was growling in pain.

The dragon roared and flew as long as his strength made him able too. Meg and Luna came by their side, covering them as Thorgard blasted lightning on the ships.

He was about to keep blasting and go to the main and bigger boat but Meg stopped them.

-"Meg! Why are you stopping us?!", Aby shouted in the chaos.

-"Look closely on the deck!", Meg retorted.

Aby blinked but took a closer look. She gasped. There were dozen cages with trapped dragons inside.

-"Go back on your island with Thorgard, I'll take care of them!", Meg ordered.

-"Meg wait!", Aby tried but Meg was already diving on the ship with Luna.

Meg covered her face with her hood and the turtle neck of her shirt and drew her sword out. She ran to the men and knocked them one by one, not caring if she killed them or not. She just wanted them down to be able to free those poor dragons safely. The white dragon was by her side and covered her rider the entire time, slapping hunters with her tail and shooting at them.  
But even if Meg was strong for her age, she didn't have enough breath to keep going and started to feel her muscles getting sore. She didn't want to give up and never wasn't going to, especially right now.

-"She's here! Shot at her!", she heard a man yell.

She decided she couldn't fight any longer and ran to the cages, opening as most as she could. Unfortunately a guy appeared behind her and throw her away, slamming her against the wooden wall of the deck. She groaned in pain and screamed even more when she felt an arrow piercing her left shoulder. Luna immediately came to the rescue and blasted the guy out of the ship.

The Light Fury helped her rider standing up but Meg's vision was becoming very blurry and her breaths became sharp. She took the arrow out of her body and throw it away. She leaned on Luna for stability, her ears ringing and her legs shaking. The arrow might had some tranquilizer on it cause she felt her brain fog.  
She glimpsed through her dangerously closing eyelids the last dragons still prisoners of those rough cages.

-"I... need..", she moaned.

-"I got ya!"

-"Aby... what are you..", Meg blinked.

-"I'm not leaving you behind. We are a team from now on. You can't fight like this so you're the one going on the island and I'm staying.", Aby helped Meg on Luna.

The auburn haired girl wanted to protest but she only fainted before she could open her mouth again.  
Aby pointed the island to Luna and the fury understood right away, opening her wings and taking off. The blonde girl sighed of relief and turned around, her Skrill next to her and apparently feeling better.

-"Let's rescue some dragons Thorgard!", Aby cheered, taking her two daggers in her satchel out.

She heard the men from the other side of the deck coming nearer so she hurried to the last cages and opening them.  
By the time the hunters arrived, all the dragons were freed. Aby ran to Thorgard to escape the fight but the Skrill didn't see another arrow landing on her wing.

-"Thorgard!", Aby shouted.

The dragon fall under the shot. Aby took the arrow away before the tranquilizer could do its effect on him. Thorgard growled and tried to stand on her feet but really slowly.

-"Well well, isn't it sad? A poor girl trapped on a hunter ship because of a useless dragon.", a tall buff guy walked closer to the blonde girl.

He had a mustache and was bald. He had really thick arms and grey eyes. Aby could only believe he was the leader of these troops.  
She stood in front of her dragon, arms spread in defense.

-"I won't let you hurt him!", Aby shouted.

-"Hn. I don't want to hurt your dragon but I need him. Surrender and no harm will be done.", the guy teased, drawing his huge sword from his back.

-"Never!", Aby challenged.

-"Alright, as you wish.", the guy's eyes became glacial.  
Aby fall on her knees and hugged Thorgard, waiting for the final hit, closing her eyes.

But it never came.  
So she opened one eye after the other. The first thing she noticed was blood. All over the floor. She blinked and looked higher. She gasped in horror.

-"Meg!"

-"You won't touch my friend.", Meg spatted.

Suddenly, a blind light was coming from their left, blasting all the men to the sea. Luna rushed back by their side once the deck was clear and cooed once she was next to Meg.

Aby shook her head and took control of her body again. She ran to face Meg and covered the scream that came out of her lips with both of her hands.  
Meg had taken the slice. Her whole chest stained in blood, her shirt cut open and showing the deep wound and the blood flooding from it.

Meg only grinned at Aby before completely fainting and falling. The only sounds she heard before her mind drift off was Luna's roar of distress and Aby's calls.


	13. Chapter13

Luna was laying her head on the wooden bed where her rider and best friend was sleeping. The white dragon couldn't close her eyes because of the deep worry that her human won't woke up.

After Meg had fallen into unconsciousness, Aby quickly carried her to Thor Island on Thorgard's back and then Meg disappeared into the healer's hut for hours. Luna was pacing around, cooing and growling, begging to see Meg. It was only after two long hours that the healer came out and told Aby that Meg was now out of danger but she needed to rest a lot. Luna hadn't wait a second to push the humans aside and ran to see her girl. She cooed, in hope it would woke her but in vain. Since then, the Light Fury hadn't left Meg's side.  
It had been two days from now on. Aby came every hours to check on her friend, also trying to feed Luna but she wouldn't budge till she sees Meg giving a proof she was alive. The blond girl even cried, feeling guilty for the wound of the auburn girl. She wasn't able to protect her own self and so Meg did it for her.

-"I swear to Thor that someday, I'll protect you just like you did, even if it means giving my life. So please, wake up soon. Don't give up. Please Meg.", Aby prayed, holding Meg's hand.

A few tears fall on their intertwined hands, that Aby immediately dried. She took a deep breath and squeezed her hand one last time before letting go and walking toward the door. She patted Luna's head on the way.

-"She will wake up. She's a warrior. We just need to keep praying.", Aby murmured to the white dragon.

And with that, she left the room, leaving it in a deep silence, with only Luna's breath echoing.  
Luna let her self close her eyes for a minute, purring to let Meg feel she was still here. But she felt a stir under her chin. She perked her ears and opened her eyes again.

Meg was moving.

The Light Fury got excited and nudged her rider gently with her snot, growling to encourage her.

-"Luna..?"

Luna cooed loudly and purred, starting to lick Meg's face. Meg chuckled at the sudden tickle but whined when she laughed. She pushed the blanket slowly off of her and saw her entire torso wrapped in bandages with a huge red stain.  
She sighed. Her memories started to rush back to her brain, giving her a headache. She sat, moaning in pain, worrying Luna.

-"It's okay sweetie. I just need to take it easy. I also really need to breath cold air.", Meg mumbled.

She tried to stand but she hadn't fully recovered. She instantly fall on one knee, Luna able to caught her before she completely crashed on the floor. The dragon helped her stand straight and Meg leaned on her neck to help her walk.

They finally arrived outside. It was surprisingly sunny for an island full of Skrills and protected by Thor. She blinked to get adjust of the blinding light. Her ears rang before the living sounds of the village replaced the bip noise. She even heard her name.

-"Meg!"

She turned her head and saw Aby running toward her. The blond girl jumped on her, holding her tight. She winced when she felt the pressure on her chest. Aby realized and pushed her right away.

-"Oh gods I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved you're awake!", Aby shuttered.

-"It's okay, I'm okay. Don't worry.", Meg forced a smile, holding her aching guts.

-"You should rest more. Till your wound is fully healed.", Aby said.

-"I can't. I need to go home.", Meg sighed.

-"Not like this you are. I'm sure your mom would say the same.", Aby frowned.

-"Maybe but she doesn't know it and so that's one more reason to go back.", Meg groaned in pain, leaning almost totally on Luna, her forehead glistening with sweat.

-"Meg, be reasonable for once. We will warn your mother, don't worry. But for now you need to rest, your fever is coming back.", Aby came by Meg's side, feeling her forehead.

She was definitely burning.  
Aby and Luna brought her back to her room and Meg fall asleep on the second her head hit the pillow. Luna stayed again by her side, this time she looked more relaxed now that her best friend had woken.

Aby smiled at the view and eclipsed and ran to her own room to write a letter. She hang it on a Terrible Terror leg and made him sniffing a piece of clothes from Meg.

-"Find the place where that smell comes from.", Aby said before letting the tiny dragon flying away.

She watched him until he was out of reach. She sighed. She tiptoed back to Meg's room and pushed the door carefully and took a glimpse inside.

The night was falling and only the candle light was lightening the room. She could still see Meg, sitting and awake again, hugging and petting Luna. She heard sobs and distinguished a tear on Meg's cheek.

-"I know Luna... I miss home too..", Meg whispered.

Aby bite her lip. Meg didn't want to talk about where she was living and how it was like, but Aby definitely understood the reasons now. Meg was only protecting what she loved and also the ones that she loved. She dearly cared about her home and also her mom as she is Meg's only family.

Aby closed the door and sighed. As much as she loved having a friend here, it wasn't fair for Meg and to try keeping her staying as long as possible.  
She needed to say goodbye to her friend.


	14. Chapter14

Time passed by. Meg was ordered to stay in bed for past 10 days. She hated being stuck without moving. Fortunately Luna wasn't leaving her side so she wasn't feeling alone or at least she was feeling less bored.  
Aby also came everyday to keep her company but there was a cold mood between them. As if Meg was avoiding any conversation with her and all she was saying is that she needed to go back to her mom. Aby was sad and scared to lose her new best friend. She wanted Meg to stay so bad but she couldn't act selfish. Meg had her own family.

Aby was visiting Meg and brought with her new bandages to redo the wrapping around her wound. She found her sitting on the bed, petting Luna's head while she was asleep. Meg's face was hidden with her hair so Aby couldn't figure her expression. She made herself noticed and Meg only did a small nod. Aby swallowed and walked closer to her. Luna woke up and came to lie at bed's feet in waiting for the blond girl to finish.  
Aby was cleaning the wound carefully and saw the wound was healing fast and Meg could probably fly again very soon. The room was silent the entire time. Meg stared at Aby every move and didn't budge one time. Until Aby finally sighed.

-"Your wound is close to be healed fully.", she said flatly.

-"Good. That means I can go home.", Meg said.

The auburn girl got out of the bed and reached for her shirt. Luna growled in excitement, understanding that they will finally go back home. Meg laughed for the first time in days seeing her dragon that happy.

-"I know sweetie. I'm excited too.", Meg chuckled.

Aby watched the scene and smiled sadly. She put the dirty bandages on the near tables and washed her hands in the near bucket of water. She wiped them and turned around in a sigh. But she only came face to face with Meg, making her yelp at the sudden surprising confrontation.

-"Meg gods! Why-"

-"I wanted to thank you."

Aby blinked, a hand on her chest to feel her beating heart. And when it was about to calm down after the outburst, it went more crazy at Meg's words.

-"I could have died if you weren't there. And Luna would have ended up alone and my mom childless.", Meg continued.

-"Oh uh... it was the least I could do. You saved my life. Again. I thought I could save yours but I'm still not ready for those type of battle. I'm still too weak.", Aby shrugged.

She avoided her eyes from Meg and kept them on the floor. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head only to see Meg smiling.

-"What are you talking about? Girl. You saved me two times that day. We saved each other. I never thought I would say that but we make a pretty good team. Without forgetting what you said about being your first mission without your sister. It's a huge thing. I'm sure your father is only proud, am I right?", Meg said.

Aby blushed and nodded slightly. Her father was indeed more proud than ever and announced to the entire village what she did and that he was so happy with her.

-"So don't say you're weak. You're just becoming stronger.", Meg winked.

Aby couldn't help but smile but raised her eyebrow.  
-"Wait, you're not mad at me then?"

-"Whut? Why would I?!", Meg asked confused.

-"Well. When I came to visit you, you were looking upset or barely talking to me. I thought you were mad I couldn't let you go back home.", Aby admitted.

-"Oh yeah...", Meg scratched the back of her head, "I wasn't mad at you. But more mad at my own self. I hate not moving and being wounded. Even if it's for protecting the ones I love. I always thought that if I can't protect my dear ones without being hurt, I was only weak.", Meg sighed, "But I figured, thanks to you, that it doesn't matter the scars. It will only be a proof that I got out only fiercer."

-"Thanks to me?", Aby frowned.

-"Yes. Before, I thought saving dragons was the only thing worth risking my life. But you proved me that there are good people out there and not everyone wants to kill dragons. You changed my mind when I thought it was impossible. And thanks to you, I now have a non dragon friend.", Meg grinned.

Aby felt her eyes watering  
-"So yeah, my silent was only me thinking about everything that happen and also about my mom. I'm kinda missing her.", Meg shrugged.

Aby crashed Meg into a hug. Meg blinked at the sudden embrace but even if it was awkwardly, she returned it.

Aby broke it and looked straight into her green eyes.  
-"You need to go home. Now. I can't make you stay even if I'm going to miss you. I don't have the right to do it.", Aby said, tears rolling down her face.

Meg smiled again and cupped Aby's face in her hand.  
-"Hey. Me going home, doesn't mean we're never going to see each other again. I'll be back. You have my word.", Meg said softly.

Aby's smile only got wider.  
The girls went outside and Meg climbed on Luna.

-"I'll see you soon.", Meg said before taking off.

Aby watched her friend flying away, excited for the future adventures to have with her.

Valka was standing on an ice of spike, staring at the ocean, looking for a white dragon to come back.  
It had been weeks since her daughter left. She was worried something could have happened to her. What if a trapper caught them? What if they were stuck somewhere and couldn't escape?

It was enough for Valka. She was going to search for her daughter. She ran back to the caves and took her armor, ready to put it on and called Cloudjumper. She throw water on the fire to turn it off and headed to the center of the sanctuary. Only to fall on a young girl, smiling at her.

-"Hi mom."

Valka let her armor fall on the floor and gasped. Her only daughter was standing in front of her, with her Light Fury by her side. They were safe and sound. She stepped toward her and brought her in her arms.

-"Oh thank gods! My daughter! You're back!", Valka sighed of relief, kissing the top of Meg's head.

-"Yeah. I'm sorry mom.", Meg sobbed in her chest.

Valka pushed her gently to take her face in her palms and study it.  
-"What happen? Were you hurt? Did you got kidnap or something?", Valka exclaimed.

-"Well... lets just say I had quite the adventure.", Meg laughed nervously.

-"Good. You'll have stories to tell me at diner then.", Valka smiled fondly.

Meg smiled back and both mother and daughter went back to the cave, talking about happen during these past few days.  
Calm and peace was finally back in Meg's life.

But for how long?


End file.
